


Destiel #11

by Jeanmarco



Series: Destiel Prompts [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Impala, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Dean and cas *whispers* make out in the impala please and thank."<br/>-Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel #11

Dean swerved ungracefully as Castiel placed a hand on the inside of his thigh and leaned over to breath a soft whimper of plea into Dean’s ear. “Jesus, Cas.” Dean muttered, his green eyes widening as they tried to stay on the road. “I can’t get distracted, man. We have a case to investigate.” He could picture Castiel’s blue eyes rolling and heard a soft scoffing beside him.

"Come on, Dean. Five minutes." He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white as Cas murmured in a low voice. Suddenly, lips were pressed along Dean’s neck and a tongue darted softly across his skin. That was all it took. Dean’s resolve turned to dust and he pulled onto the side of the empty road. The moment they were parked, Dean turned towards Cas and met his mouth halfway. His fingers curled into Cas’s hair as he let the angel’s tongue push its way into Dean’s mouth.

They sat like this for however long, but the moment Dean let out a small whimper of want, Cas took control, eyes wide and demanding. He wanted more. Cas pushed Dean back against the door and crawled atop him, straddling his legs and unbuttoning his shirt. Dean didn’t appreciate the absence of Cas’s lips and hooked a hand around the back of Cas’s to pull him back down. He moaned into the hunter’s mouth, sending shivers down Dean’s now arching spine. Cas pushed Dean’s shoulders back once again and stooped over to place his lips upon the soft skin of Dean’s neck. The moment the angel began sucking small bruises there, Dean whimpered and his eyes fluttered shut. “Cas..”

"Just two more minutes, Dean." Cas growled out, nipping softly at the teasing pulse that refused to stay at one tempo. "Just.." Dean let out a breath as Cas’s deep voice rumbled through him. "Two more minutes." Dean moaned as his erection painfully sought to be freed from the layers of clothing covering it and it wasn’t helping that Cas’s own erection was to be felt against his thigh. "You’d better make it worth while." Dean joked breathily. Cas must not have caught the sarcasm, because he glared for a moment before unzipping Dean’s jeans and quickly pulling everything down and out of the way. It was painful for a moment as his cock was dragged against the fabric, but that was all forgotten in the surprise of a wet mouth suddenly covering half of it, bobbing carefully.

He couldn’t contain the moan that bubbled up out of nowhere. Dean lost the ability to make a sound the moment Castiel’s tongue slid along his slit, taking with it a bead of liquid that had gathered there. Dean was already nearly coming when Cas bottomed out. Hell, where could it have all gone? What really got him was the way Cas slowly released Dean’s cock inch by inch. He didn’t have time to warn the angel as he was coming, yet Cas swallowed it down greedily, a sparkle in his eyes like he was trying to prove a point.

Dean panted and leaned his head back against the window. “Wow..” he murmured, feeling like he could just drift off then and there. Cas, however, spoke up, his voice snarky with a hint of sarcasm, “Was it ‘worth while,’ Dean?”


End file.
